Vivian Starrkewolfe
Vivian Starkkewolfe (ビビアン・スターキュオルフ, Bibian Sutakyuorufu) is an Independent Mage. Formerly a member of the Magic Council's Rune Knights, she defected after seeing the corruption within the council, freeing Wendy Marvell and Jason LaHote in the process. Vivian is a main protagonist in Fairy Tail: Dawn. Appearance Vivian has pinkish white hair that seems to be tied into pigtails in the back layers of her hair which flow down to rest upon her shoulders at the front. Her bangs frame her face; with a few strands in the gap that vary in thickness and length; all while a hairclip of orange colour rests on the left-hand side of her hair, completing a beautiful image that is rather contrasted by her reddish eyes. Unusually, Vivian wears a rather gaudy outfit; a flowery red leotard with red spoilers. Personality and Traits Vivian is a sociable person who is both cheerful and charming. However, she can be quite stubborn and can be prone to jealousy during certain situations. To her friends and loved ones, Vivian is very supportive and kind. She is also especially caring to her little brother, who she visits from time to time. To her superior officers in the Rune Knights, she is respectable and is willing to follow orders, even if she doesn't agree with the orders emotionally. However, she is slowly growing tired of the corruption within the council; a fact that causes her to rebel. Vivian is almost always ridiculously paranoid about everything that doesn't concern her friends. However, she is also never wrong since she has more or less psychic-level empathic abilities. Although she is not paranoid around her friends, this means she is more prone to being surprised by their quick-action decisions, and thus, she often gets irritated by this. In fact, one of her often used quotes is "you're only paranoid when you're wrong". She's a brilliant person, both academically and technologically who helps anyone she sees; though she has to put up with the antics of her friends, she still remains loyal and faithful. She can be quite deep and philosophical, as she demonstrates when she delivers speeches towards many people she encounters - mainly about the widening rift between Mages and those without power, the ironies of calling for peace yet doing so with weapons in hand, and the real causes of war as being within the human heart itself. History Quite a bit of Vivian's history is unknown; Vivian herself is also not entirely clear about her origins since she was so young when the events necessitating her identity change occurred. What is known is that she decided to go to medical school, and soon after discovering her aptitude at harnessing her magic, she applied for a position as Rune Knight- well, more like she was strong-armed into it. Nevertheless, she obtained this job, passing all her tests with flying colours. Soon after, she discovered the corruption within the Magic Council, finding out that they often killed the 'dangerous' prisoners and sometimes rigged court meetings in their own favour. Nobody ever knew that a mere Rune Knight would learn of their foul play, but Vivian made it her life's work to expose the higher-ups for the rats they were. Synopsis Equipment Excelion (超越 (エクセリオン), Ekuserion; lit. "Transcendency") is the name of Vivian's special weapon; it is essentially a large spiked ball attached to a chain. Vivian can either throw or swing Excelion around herself in order to impact and damage her target through the sheer mass of the hammer. In order to enhance its speed, range, and power against enemy targets, Excelion has four miniature thrusters that emit high-powered flames to help the weapon quickly launch and smash its target with great destructive force. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Vivian is able to effortlessly throw a large boulder with a single hand, showing that despite her highly feminine frame, she is deceptively strong. It should be taken into consideration that Vivian has been able to overpower grown men in some instances. Incredible Speed: While she possesses no skill with Speed Magic, Vivian has shown to be immensely fast, befitting her small size and waifish build. Thanks to her tremendous raw power, Vivian's leg strength allows her to more than make up for her lack of Speed Magic, allowing her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle she is able to punch with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for her opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Enhanced Reflexes: Vivian possesses tremendous reflexes, agility and speed; which, despite her being severely battle worn, usually enables her to dodge many a powerful projectile while balancing herself on one hand. She is also able to skillfully and acrobatically dodge a barrage of blasts; even by performing a side jump, and if the foe knocks her off a building, she is able to launch herself off of a few small falling rocks back towards her foe with ease. Skilled Acrobat: Small and spry, Vivian is known for being highly flexible in battle- able to perform one-handed backflips, somersaults, and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain. Vivian is also known for rolling around on the ground to evade foes' attacks, as well as being able to perform multiple spins and tricks in mid-air. Great Durability: Vivian has a high amount of durability. She has demonstrated that she can withstand being thrown through a building. A large crate was also knocked over her entire body and she retaliated from the attack in moments. Vivian was also able to withstand several large explosions in her battle with her superior officer at close range, but she was keeping consciousness through sheer willpower alone. Magical Abilities High Magical Power: Vivian is noted to have a high level of magical power; this is because of her heritage; though having a Dragon Slayer Lacrima implanted within her heart didn't hurt. Vivian's magical aura is pink in coloration and her skill and control at using her magical power allows her to perform a variety of abilities aside from the normal magic. Magic The exact nature of Vivian's magic is unknown; but due to having a Dragon Slayer Lacrima implanted in her heart, it can be assumed that she has some form of Dragon Slayer Magic. However, this has yet to be proven. Solar Dragon Slayer Magic (日の滅竜魔法, "Hi no Metsuryū Mahō") is a Lost Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic which allows Vivian to control solar energy. It was granted to Vivian after Jinkaku released her Second Origin during her time in a coma. Vivian quickly becomes adept with her magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, she can consume her respective element, with the exception of that which she has created, to replenish her energy reserves. She incorporates the heat she releases into her fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of her blows. As such, Vivian's Magic revolves around the usage of heat that can spout from any part of her body. Vivian's ability to consume solar energy gives her immunity to most types of Fire Magic and Light Magic and allows her to spew solar energy from her lungs. Some of her attacks are focused around utilizing heat attacks with powerful aftereffects to quickly gain an advantage. Vivian can also utilize several trick abilities to protect herself from being hampered and negated so she can continue her onslaught. Most of her spells are low in magic cost, giving her more fine control over which spell she can utilize at a given time. Dragon Force (龍力 (ドラゴンフォース), Ryū-ryoku (Doragon Fōsu)): By consuming Etherion, Vivian can achieve Dragon Force. This Magic is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain in which the user's body turns into that of a dragon. Their Magic Aura becomes visible and their Dragon Slayer powers increase tremendously. However, unlike other users of Dragon Force, Vivian has a chant to activate this state. "Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interuption Imaginary Number Formed! Dragon Force, Activate!" (第666拘束機関開放、次元干渉虚数法陣展開、ドラゴンフォース、起動！」, "Dai roku roku roku kōsoku kikan kaihō, jigen kanshō kyosū hōjin tenkai, Doragon Fōsu, kidō!") *'Solar Dragon's Tiamat': Vivian's Dragon Force is completely different than any other Dragon Slayers'; and such, it is labelled as "Cosmic-fighter Mode" (宇宙闘士形態 Uchūtoushi Keitai). Vivian is empowered to transcendence by means of a source of energy which conceals power that, "if held by an angel will save the world, and if held by a demon will destroy the world." In particular, the flying ability possessed by Vivian's Solar Dragon's Wings increased in power dramatically, obtaining tremendous propulsive power and endowing her with the supreme flying ability to fly out past the distant stratosphere and up to space. She also awakened to the ability to absorb cosmic energy directly into her body by advancing into space, and acquired the power to freely manipulate the absorbed energy as techniques of marvelous power. In this form, Vivian develops dragon organs, replacing temporarily her own's. **'Cosmic Dual Forces: Cosmo Victory' (陰陽・宇宙剋, "Inyō: Uchūkoku"): Vivian exploits her supreme flying ability to its maximum, flying at hyper-speed from the ground to break through the stratosphere and reach the void of space, then concentrates the explosive power she acquired gathering cosmic energy within her entire body, and all of the frictional force and heat that she acquired plunging through the atmosphere to return to the ground, within her fist, and puts it into a single blow that she fires at the opponent as destructive power, inflicting consequences to both the opponents that suffer this technique, and the area surrounding them. **'Cosmic Dual Forces: Helio Slasher' (陰陽・日照切り裂き魔, "Inyō: Nisshō Kirisakima"): Vivian injects solar energy to enhance the power of her flames to their maximum, and clads herself in scorching heat equaling that of the sun, then soars towards the opponent with her supreme flying ability, and finally cuts them to pieces while burning them to cinders with a single brandish in which she placed tremendous energy. The radiance of the blazing blade she summons extends a tail at the speed of her flight, causing it to look like a burning comet soaring through space. **'Cosmic Dual Forces: Space Spinner' (陰陽・宇宙糸繰り, "Inyō, Uchūitokuri"): Vivian launches a ring-shaped vacuum blade to cut the opponent to pieces, which carries not only a sharpened cutting ability, but also the strength of the wave, that paralyzes the opponent and neutralizes their abilities. Because of this, she has acquired more utility and advantage by firing off the technique than as a mere projectile, and has expanded the breadth of her strategies. Relationships Trivia Category:Perchan Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage